1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular vehicle body structure and a method of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Unitized bodies have been used for many of automobiles, particularly for most passenger cars. The unitized bodies however have a difficulty in installation of components and inspection of same since access to the spaces for disposition of the components is obstructed by the body section enclosing the spaces. For example, installation of some devices, components or upholsteries requires a worker to get into a vehicle cabin or to get his hands into a vehicle cabin through an opening of a vehicle body, resulting in the necessity of an awkward, difficult and time-consuming work and therefore an expensive assembly work.
The unitized bodies further require an awkward, difficult and time-consuming work for providing seals to the spot-welded portions of the vehicle body. For example. FIG. 11 shows a side sill "C" and a floor panel "A" which are joined together by spot-welding. In order to provide a seal between the side sill "C" and the floor panel "A", a sealant "G" needs to be applied to the joining portions after the spot-welding.